<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flowers for the beauty by hibouxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094990">flowers for the beauty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibouxx/pseuds/hibouxx'>hibouxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Instability, Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibouxx/pseuds/hibouxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“He seems special. I think you will like him.” Jaehyun fists his hair painfully and pulls him in for a brutal kiss. Ravaging his mouth until Johnny has forgotten about the man in the flower shop and how much he wants to wrap his big hands around that long, fragile neck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>flowers for the beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>&gt; i apologise in advance for how unhinged this is<br/>&gt; thank you for the title <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/harajukucrepes/pseuds/harajukucrepes">harajukucrepes</a><br/>&gt; first work out of 2 halloween special stories i'm working on</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny spots him through the window of the flower shop while he’s on his way to get toilet papers. He’s a sight to behold with his bright blonde hair pulled back in a messy ponytail at the base of his neck and his ears sparkling with colourful stones. He’s beautiful, even more so up close, when Johnny goes into the shop with every intention to engage.</p><p>Nakamoto Yuta. The name fits him perfectly somehow.</p><p>He tells Jaehyun about Yuta when he gets back to their shared apartment with a bouquet of lilies.</p><p>“You must really like him, if you’re willing to spend money.” The shorter man says when Johnny pushes him against the counter and bites the base of his neck. </p><p>“He seems special. I think <em> you </em> will like him.” Jaehyun fists his hair painfully and pulls him in for a brutal kiss. Ravaging his mouth until Johnny has forgotten about the man in the flower shop and how much he wants to wrap his big hands around that long, fragile neck.</p><p>“If you say so.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jaehyun meets Yuta three weeks after Johnny starts frequenting the flower shop. Their apartment now stinks of different flowers mixing unpleasantly together. The smell tickles Jaehyun’s nose and he finds he prefers the rancid stench of old blood over sneezing fits in the morning. </p><p>So he finally decides to see what the hype is about. Normally Johnny picks someone, takes them out on a date or two, and gets the job done. He’s never stalled like this. </p><p>“Hi! How can I help you?” It takes him awhile to pinpoint where the cheery voice is coming from. There’s a huge bouquet of white roses at the cash register and only Jaehyun’s heightened senses alerts him of the figure behind it. </p><p>“I’m here to see if you have any flower that isn’t too fragrant.” </p><p>“Oh we certainly have a few. We have dahlias, sunflowers and tulips for one. Do you have anything particular in mind?” The man goes around the register so he can properly address Jaehyun without the roses in his face.</p><p>He stops and breathes deeply through his nose, “You’re Johnny’s boyfriend aren’t you?”</p><p>Jaehyun sharply straightens up. Johnny has never talked about him with any of his conquests before. In fact, it’s become an unwritten rule that no one finds out about Jaehyun until they’re helplessly strapped on a chair, seconds away from being bludgeoned to death.</p><p>“How did you figure it out?” He masks his uneasiness fairly quick and plasters a smile on his face.</p><p>“Oh, he showed me your picture before and he talks about you all the time. He’s been coming here regularly to get you flowers. I hope you don’t get the wrong idea.” Jaehyun realises halfway through Yuta’s rambling what the apparent panic is about. No wonder he looks mortified. Jaehyun snorts and watches the tension ebb away from Yuta’s shoulders.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m not here to confront you or anything. I’m here to make sure he’s not purposely antagonising me by buying really fragrant flowers when he knows I’m not a fan of them. Turns out he is.” He doesn’t know why he feels a weird pull when Yuta’s lips twitch into a smile. He has a big mouth, his lips are plump and shapely and Jaehyun has the urge to touch them.</p><p>Pretty. Yuta’s very pretty.</p><p>“I suppose you can start your revenge by getting him a bouquet with hibiscus. He mentioned being allergic to them before.” </p><p>Jaehyun smiles, genuinely this time, and approaches with steady footsteps, “That might be a good idea.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Tell me, why are you holding back with Yuta? Do you like him?” Jaehyun pants, fingers splayed over Johnny’s strong chest as the latter bucks under him. Jaehyun’s head falls back and spit gathers in the corners of his mouth as Johnny reaches deeper in him.</p><p>“Why are you talking about Yuta now?” The taller man grunts and rides out his release with his hands on either side of Jaehyun’s narrow hips.</p><p>“Because it’s been weeks and you haven’t done anything yet. So, do you like him?” </p><p>“Not like how you think. He’s interesting. Pure, trusting. I wanna break him in slowly. Get under his skin.” Johnny has an awful lot of breath for someone who just had their second orgasm ripped from them within minutes of the first. It doesn’t bother Jaehyun, but it makes him wonder if this means Johnny is up for a third round.</p><p>Jaehyun is pumping himself languidly on top of Johnny when the latter continues, “We’ve never had anything like him before. Imagine the fear and betrayal in his eyes when he realises what’s going on.” Jaehyun comes all over Johnny’s chest, humming as he tries to picture the image the older man paints in his head.</p><p>Funnily, all he can think about is how Yuta would look with his pretty lips wrapped around Jaehyun’s cock.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>If there’s anything Johnny’s muscles are good for, it’s for lifting Jaehyun up as he fucks into him or for carrying a bag of bloody limbs like it weighs nothing. At least that’s what Jaehyun tells him when he gets carried away with his strength and breaks one or two of their ‘tools’.</p><p>That’s why Jaehyun only ever lets him use the sledge hammer or the mallet. They’re messy but they get the job done just fine. Jaehyun himself isn’t a pushover, very few people know how he looks under those baggy t-shirts he prefers wearing, but the firmness in his stomach and those bulging arms are unmistakably powerful. Johnny has seen him wrestle a target who managed to escape his binds to the concrete floor without breaking a sweat. </p><p>Jaehyun simply likes having Johnny do all the hard work. He would complain more, but Jaehyun also lets him fuck his mouth so it isn’t entirely unfair.</p><p>He’s visiting Yuta for the second time that week when he begins to wonder what the perfect tool for him would be. Johnny wants to hear him cry and beg and maybe stain his lips a deep red. He might look pretty with Johnny and Jaehyun’s names carved into his dainty little hands. A knife then.</p><p>“Are you okay? You’re spacing out.” The younger man shakes him out of his daydream and Johnny licks his dry lips. </p><p>“Sorry, I was just thinking what to make for dinner.”</p><p>Yuta cocks his head and a lock of blonde hair falls over his eyes before he tucks it behind his ear. “I thought Jaehyun normally cooked.”</p><p>This gets Johnny’s attention. He knows Jaehyun met Yuta once or twice but he isn’t aware that they’re on friendly terms now. That’s something Jaehyun definitely hasn’t clued him on.</p><p>“He does, but when he doesn’t want to, you won’t even be able to get him out of bed.”</p><p>“That sounds just like him.” There’s a pleased smile on Yuta’s face that he quickly drops like he hadn’t meant for that to slip through. Johnny wonders if that’s guilt he sees for a brief second in his eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Johnny talks about Yuta’s neck all the time that it’s impossible to ignore his fixation. They normally don’t off their targets by choking; it takes too long and there’s a chance they’ll wake up and you have to do it all over again. Jaehyun blames this fixation for why his eyes are unconsciously drawn to that neck.</p><p>Yuta’s putting together a bouquet of protea, geranium and peony on the counter while Jaehyun watches from the side. The only reason he knows the name of the flowers is because Yuta has a habit of talking out loud when he’s in deep concentration. The part-timer walks in just as Yuta is finishing up. </p><p>“Oh you’re here again.” Jaehyun simply smiles at the observation and turns his attention back on Yuta. The latter has stopped asking why he or Johnny hangs around even when they don’t have any intention to buy flowers. He would, but they don’t have enough vases in their apartment for more of them.</p><p>The florist meets his eyes after he sets the bouquet aside and he smiles meekly. Yuta’s the type to shy away from forwardness, and Jaehyun guesses this is why Johnny found him interesting in the first place. So otherworldly beautiful and untainted. He can almost feel the heat thrumming in Johnny’s veins as he thought about ways he can make Yuta cry.</p><p>He shakes his head slightly to dislodge the thoughts that are brewing with increasing intensity.</p><p>“Is Johnny working late again?” Yuta tries for a conversation when it becomes apparent that Jaehyun isn’t going to look away from him any time soon. </p><p>Jaehyun doesn’t know how it happens, but when he finds himself looking down right as Yuta’s sleeve rides up his wrist, he sees the blotchy yellow encircling it like a perfectly placed bangle. Yuta pulls the sleeve down so quickly and Jaehyun pretends he saw nothing even if nausea simmers at the back of his throat.</p><p>Perhaps he doesn’t know Yuta like he thought he did.</p><p>He clears his throat, “He is. What time do you close up here by the way?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yuta’s voice is sultry and colourful as his moans fill the apartment. His neck is flushed red and beading with sweat as Jaehyun presses him down his and Johnny’s bed. Yuta opens up his legs easily and lets Jaehyun take root in him, in every cell of his body and every breath that fills his lungs.</p><p>There’s more bruises under Yuta’s usual flannel shirts and Jaehyun licks and bites them with carefulness that’s uncharacteristic of him.</p><p>He shudders in raw pleasure, groans and spills into Yuta. It’s a bliss he’s used to losing himself in but somehow it’s different with the smaller body shaking with exertion under him. Yuta’s come cools and dries on Jaehyun’s chest but he makes no move to wipe it.</p><p>“How...how did you meet Johnny?” </p><p>“Met him in a club a few years back. A one night stand.” </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“For what?” </p><p>“For ruining what you have. I just want to know what it’s like.” The florist says and there are tears in his eyes. Ah, Jaehyun gulps, this is what Johnny meant when he said Yuta’s destined to cry for them. He reaches out to wipe the tears with the pads of his fingers and licks them off slowly, flattening his tongue against the digits. These tears are his alone to taste.</p><p>Yuta is watching him closely and his eyes flutter close to the sensation of Yuta all over him. “No. There’s nothing for you to ruin.” he says then he wraps his hands around the slender neck under him while the smaller man’s head falls back against the pillows.</p><p>Submission is what it is. Jaehyun’s hands tighten gradually and Yuta’s face is beginning to turn purple when he lets go and listens in stupefaction to Yuta gasping for breath. </p><p>He kisses the rapidly reddening mark around his neck and begins to stroke Yuta’s oversensitive flesh between their bodies. He feels him squirm uncomfortably under him. Jaehyun eyes the digital clock on their night table.</p><p>They have another hour until Johnny comes home. It’s enough time to push those meaty legs to his chest and fuck Yuta senseless over and over until his face is completely wet with his tears. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Johnny doesn’t see the signs until they’re right in his face.</p><p>Their apartment is dark and empty and finally flower free when he comes home that night. Jaehyun must’ve gotten rid of all the wilted flowers before he headed out.</p><p>He knows Jaehyun spends all his free time at the flower shop and considers the fact that the younger man never had to work a single day in his life, unlike him who has to put up appearances and pretend to be an all around pleasant person in front of his colleagues at work. </p><p>The door opens just as Johnny reclines against the couch. Jaehyun sashays in and lights up a cigarette before he flops beside Johnny. All without taking his shoes off.</p><p>“What’s up?” He asks when Johnny doesn’t immediately start pulling at his clothes and only continues to scrutinise him. Jaehyun doesn’t seem bothered by the attention.</p><p>“I know I said you’d like Yuta but I didn’t expect that you’d actually go and befriend him.” He states flatly. They need to draw a line at some point, regardless of how much Jaehyun has endeared himself to the florist.</p><p>“I’m not befriending him.”</p><p>“You keep going to the shop.”</p><p>“Because I have nothing to do. Plus, you were right. He’s different.” Johnny’s beginning to think he and Jaehyun have completely misaligned definitions of <em> different </em> at this point. His thoughts are interrupted by Jaehyun’s lips on his as he blows smoke into Johnny’s mouth without remorse.</p><p>Johnny would’ve seen the signs before they’re right in his face if only he hadn’t let Jaehyun lead him to bed with a cunning smile, if Jaehyun hadn’t pulled him by the waistband of his boxers when Johnny suggested that they finally go through with the plan for Yuta.</p><p>“Okay. Next Friday then, so he doesn’t have to miss the next episode of the anime he’s following.” His partner says, smooth as a snake as he draws Johnny closer.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The flower shop is quiet as the street it’s on when Jaehyun picks Yuta up after his shift. The man seems a little uneasy but that’s to be expected. To Yuta, they’re treading dangerous waters every time he comes home with Jaehyun to his shared apartment with Johnny.</p><p>The ride is smooth and easy with Yuta looking out the window quietly as Jaehyun holds his hand with his free one and steers the wheel with his other. He has a new bruise in the same spot, around his wrist. A sickly mix of black and blue in the shape of a hand.</p><p>Jaehyun kisses it before he pushes Yuta to sit on a stool by the kitchen counter. The shorter man watches him in confusion as he prepares a cup of tea for him. </p><p>“Is there something wrong?” Yuta asks. This isn’t in their usual routine. Normally, Jaehyun would already have him bent in half on the bed or over the counter by this time. They’ve never sat down next to each other without getting sexual before. Jaehyun sits down on the stool next to him, eyes following the cup Yuta lifts to his lips.</p><p>“Nothing is wrong. Don’t be scared.” </p><p>Yuta has a frown etched across his face, “Why would I be scared?” and Jaehyun shoots forward and cups the back of his neck as he pries Yuta’s lips open with his tongue; he tastes the bitterness of the oolong tea and bites the smooth bottom lip until Yuta’s moaning into his mouth and fisting the front of his t-shirt. </p><p>Jaehyun caresses his cheek, oh so softly, when they break apart and presses a lingering kiss on his forehead. </p><p>Yuta’s eyes are big and filled with uncertainty as he looks up at Jaehyun from under his long lashes. “Jaehyun what-” and then hands come up behind his head and press a handkerchief over his nose and mouth and Yuta struggles, arms and legs flailing as he tries to hold onto consciousness. Tries to reach out for Jaehyun. He observes the scene in fascination; Johnny is a massive presence behind Yuta, big, strong arms and sprawling limbs. Yuta never stood a chance.</p><p>The florist’s eyes slip close and Jaehyun catches him in his arms before he slides down to the floor, cradling the man against his chest, petting his soft, bright hair.</p><p>“What was that kiss about? Have you been sleeping with him?” Johnny demands, studying the scratches Yuta left on his arms in his struggle.</p><p>“What’s wrong with that? You do it all the time.” He says but he doesn’t tear his eyes away from Yuta’s peaceful face. It’s the only time he’s seen him devoid of the permanent shadows over his face.</p><p>“I lure them in with sex. That’s how we work. You didn’t have to with Yuta. He trusted us.”</p><p>“Did you?”</p><p>“Did I what?”</p><p>“Sleep with Yuta?” Johnny is thrown off by the question, that much is obvious. Jaehyun wonders if it’s because Yuta’s the first one who hadn’t fallen for the trap. Jaehyun now knows why it had taken Johnny weeks to make a move and it has nothing to do with the fact that Yuta’s <em> special </em>.</p><p>“You know the answer to that Jae. You still didn’t have to get involved.” Johnny pins him with a glare and plucks Yuta from Jaehyun’s arms like a ragdoll, effortlessly throwing him over one shoulder. Jaehyun has the buzzing urge to take him back but he goes for his keys instead and lets Johnny deal with disguising the deadweight in his arms.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Yuta comes to, he’s strapped to a chair that’s been bolted to the concrete floor, hands and legs bound with multiple zip ties. His mouth is gagged and his blonde hair is clumped together with sweat. He looks even more thin and frail like this.</p><p>Johnny observes as Jaehyun brushes his hair away from his face and kisses the damp forehead the way he’s never seen him do to any target before. </p><p>The abandoned classroom that used to be Jaehyun’s back when he was in high school is dark and empty and the walls are lined with mounted tools with blood stains on them. Jaehyun used to be more meticulous about cleanliness but now he just makes sure the room is airtight every time they leave so none of the stench will be carried away.</p><p>“Jaehyun.” Johnny warns when the younger man doesn’t step away, walking forward with the sledgehammer dragging behind him.</p><p>Yuta is crying behind his gag, drool dripping down his chin as he struggles against his binds, against Jaehyun’s touch. He sees Jaehyun’s face fall.</p><p>“Should I crush his legs? That way he can’t run. Just in case.” After all, the last guy ended up getting loose and had to be chased down the hall. Thirty five paces away from freedom, if Jaehyun hadn’t caught up to him.</p><p>“No, he’s not going anywhere.”</p><p>“Should I cut him up first then?”</p><p>Jaehyun turns around, eyes back to the calculating cold when he says, “Sure. Let me grab the knives. Nothing serrated, I want every cut to be clean.” </p><p>He leaves to rifle through the duffle bag in the other corner of the room and Johnny is left alone with Yuta. The sledgehammer is still heavy in his hand when he draws closer and traces a finger down his exposed neck. Yuta averts his gaze, breathing faster every passing second. His sweater is too loose on him and the collar has been stretched in their initial struggle. </p><p>Johnny wants to mark that long stretch of skin, a strange sense of euphoria overcoming him at the thought that every cut, every bruise on Yuta will never have the chance to heal, will stay on his body until it crumbles into the earth forever.</p><p>“You’re still really pretty.” Johnny drawls, and recalls the first time he saw Yuta through that glass window and the initial thoughts in his head. He’s not the type they usually go for, but he appealed to Johnny in a way none of their previous targets have. “But I guess there’s no turning back now.” </p><p>Yuta slowly turns towards him, his eyes gradually growing wider under his damp bangs. Johnny realises too late that the look isn’t that of fear.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A single swing is all it takes. Jaehyun stands over Johnny’s twitching body with hollowness in his chest. They had a good run, the two of them; a lot of dead bodies buried under earth and gravel, a lot of memories tucked away into that two bedroom apartment.</p><p>He sinks to his knees beside Johnny’s bloody head, and notes that he seems to be drifting in and out of consciousness with the way his eyes flutter. </p><p>“Goodbye John. Thank you.” He whispers and presses a long, heated kiss on those bloody lips. Yuta is screaming behind his gag, trying to kick his legs out to no avail. Jaehyun spares him a single look when he stands up, and then brings the heavy bat down on Johnny again, and again until there’s no longer any movement. He doesn’t realise he’s crying until he tastes the saltiness on his lips. </p><p>He steps over Johnny’s body and pulls a swiss knife from his pocket. Yuta’s eyebrows are furrowed and his teeth are tightly clamped over the gag when Jaehyun cuts his binds. He removes the gag last.</p><p>Jaehyun crumples to the ground while Yuta remains in his seat, breathing shakily, though his tears have stopped.</p><p>“Go.” He says when Yuta refuses to move, eyes transfixed on the bloody figure at his feet.</p><p>“I can go to the police.” The florist says but Jaehyun can tell there’s no real threat behind his words.</p><p>“You can.”</p><p>“And they’ll find out about you.”</p><p>“They will.”</p><p>Yuta turns to him and Jaehyun feels a tickle of desire in his gut at the curve of his mouth and the heaviness of his breath. “Then why? Why are you letting me go? Why aren’t you killing me too?”</p><p>It’s funny, Jaehyun thinks, because he has the same questions in his head. In this very building where he was driven to his knees on glass shards and his face shoved into toilet bowls for being a bastard child of a chaebol, where he swore to never show mercy, he’s again on his knees in front of a man he knows only from the bruises on his body and the tears on his cheeks.</p><p>“Honestly? I don’t know either.” </p><p>Jaehyun bows his head when he hears Yuta get off the chair. This is it, he thinks, he’s finally found his match. He has a day, at most, before he’s thrown into jail and punished for his sins. The quiet shuffling stops and Yuta drops in front of Jaehyun. </p><p>He cups Jaehyun’s face and kisses him with Johnny’s blood between their lips. They keep kissing until Jaehyun is short of breath and Yuta’s grip on his face turns weak. </p><p>“We need to get rid of the body.” Yuta whispers with an unfocused gaze and Jaehyun’s mouth opens in surprise before the corners of it lift up and he offers the other a devious smile. Blood smudges across Yuta’s cheek when Jaehyun caresses it.</p><p>Pretty. Yuta is very pretty, even more so with madness pulsing in his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i bet you're all going "what's wrong with hibouxx!?" </p><p>anyway i hope you enjoyed this anyhow! thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>